Technical Field
The present invention relates to a selection system and method, and particularly a system and method for selecting a path according to a plurality of selection conditions.
Related Art
With improvement of technology, more and more vehicle devices have been developed, such as a driving data recorder (DDRB) and a vehicle navigation device. These devices may effectively provide a user with a more convenient traveling course.
The currently available vehicle navigation device provides a path navigation function for a vehicle user, and which generally provides a shortest path as its navigation.
However, the vehicle navigation device may not satisfy the user's requirement according to the shortest path. For example, the user may wish a multiple traveling conditions, such as safety, comfort, timing-saving, and oil-saving, which cannot be provided by the shortest path manner.
In view of the above, it may be known that there has long been an issue where the shortest path manner provided by the vehicle navigation device cannot satisfy the multiple vehicle traveling conditions. Therefore, there is a need to provide a technical means to solve this problem.